Elemental Staffs
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yami is the chosen on, chosen to control the lightning staff. When his friends also gain the power of staffs, they all work together to save there village from an evil force.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I figured that I need to write about more then just humor/romance, cause I seem to do that a lot. So enjoy this adventure fic. Also I need a beta reader because, according to a review I got on 'Chicken Noodle Soup & Orange Juice' I have bad grammar. I'm only thirteen, so if you are interested in being my beta reader, please tell me. Until I get one, you are all gonna have to deal with my terrible grammar that I know I have.**_

"_Yami, Yami you are the chosen one."_

"_What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_That is of no concern right now. You are the only one who can control the lightning staff."_

"_What is that?"_

"_A staff that allows you to use the lightning in anyway you choose. You must hurry and find it, many others are after this power. If it falls in the wrong hands, the world as we know it will be in great danger! Now go Yami, find the lightning staff."_

Just then Yami was shaken awake.

"Yami are you ok? You were crying." Yugi, Yami's little brother, asked him.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine I just had a weird dream. It's ok now though." Yami said messing Yugi's hair.

"Hey, don't do that to my head, you know I hate it!"

"That's why I do it." Yami chuckled and messed Yugi's hair even more.

"Huh, what ever. Mom wants you to hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can help her out in the fields." Yugi told Yami before leaving his room.

Yami and Yugi lived in a small village right bellow a mountain. There family was the main farmers of the village. The village was full of peaceful villagers, the only time there was really conflict was when a villager was chosen to be sacrificed to the gods at the top of the mountain.

"Morning Papa." Yami told his father who was sitting in the eating room, enjoying the breakfast his mother cooked up.

"Good morning Yami. Did you sleep well?" His father, Todoke, asked him.

"Yeah, I had a small nightmare, but it's nothing to worry about." Yami told his father before sitting down to eat his breakfast of chicken and rice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine, really. Now I have to go help Mama in the fields." Yami said, finishing his breakfast and going out to the fields to help his mother harvest corn and potatoes.

"Ah, Yami, there you are! I was wondering what was taking so long." Yami and Yugi's mother, Kimi, said while picking up a potato and putting it in a basket she had around her arm.

"Well, here I am. Where's Yugi?" Yami asked grabbing a basket and going to help his mother.

"Um, I thought he was with you. If he's not, he might just be playing with the other kids of the village. Can you please go check, we need all the help we can get?" His mother asked Yami, who nodded and went to find Yugi.

There village was small, but had a lot to do. Many shops and venders, people performing on the side of the road. Kids running and playing. And one of those kids, just like they thought, was Yugi.

He was playing tag with Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, Marik, and Ryou. The older brothers just watched.

(Seto, 16, is Mokuba's, 11, older brother. Malik, 20, is Marik's, 14, older brother. Joey, 18, is Serenity's, 13, older brother. Bakura, 17, was Ryou's, 14, older brother, but went missing a few months back. Yami, 19, is Yugi's, 14, older brother. Tea and Tristan are Twins, 12. In case you were confused, those numbers were there ages.)

"Yugi! Mama wants you!" Yami called out to Yugi.

"But, I'm playing! Can't it wait for just five more minutes?" Yugi whined.

"Sigh…Fine, you can play for five more minutes but then we have to go back to the fields." Yami told him, walking over to the other brothers.

"Hey, Pharaoh, what's up?" Joey asked Yami. Everyone called Yami Pharaoh because of his dark skin that made him look Egyptian. But he wasn't, he was Japanese, like everyone else in the village. Except for Malik and Marik, they really were Egyptian.

"Nothing really, my Mama just sent me here to get Yugi so we could help her in the fields. Oh, my! I just realized what day it was." Yami said, looking around and noticing that all the villagers looked scared and sad.

"What day is it?" Seto asked Yami.

"It's the day someone will get sacrificed at the top of the mountain. Oh, I hope it's not someone from our family again." Yami said, remembering how his grandfather Solomon and his older brother Atem, were sacrificed.

"Oh, yeah. I hope it's not someone from our family either. After my father and mother were sacrificed, Odion and Ishizu moved in to take care of Marik and myself." Malik said. (Ishizu, 21, and Odion, 25, are there cousins)

"I have a feeling we're about to find out who is the chosen villager. Here comes the chiefs men." Seto said, pointing out the men holding spears. They were looking around, until there gaze fell on the group of older brothers. They began walking towards them, which scared them all. It was one of them. When they reached the group, they grabbed Yami and tied his hands behind his back. Yami was the chosen villager.

They say it's an honor to be sacrificed to the gods, but that doesn't change the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

"Yami Muto, please come with us to the mountain." The taller of the two who held Yami said. By that time, everyone in the village had stopped what they were doing and gathered around Yami who was struggling. Even Yugi and the other younger siblings stopped what they were doing when they saw the chiefs men walking about.

When Yugi saw that it was Yami going to be sacrificed, he burst into tears. "Yami! Yami, it can't be big brother!" He yelled running over to his brother.

"Yugi!" Yami called to his younger brother. "Go to Mama and Papa! I'll be ok, I promise!"

"No Yami! If you're going to be given to the Gods then so am I!" He yelled holding his arms out to the side.

"No Yugi! I won't allow that to happen! I'm suppose to protect you, and if anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself! You won't be left alone, you have Mama and Papa and all our friends! I won't be completely alone either, though! I'll have Grandpa and Atem with me! Just go tell Mama and Papa!" Yami yelled, sobbing his eyes out. Yugi nodded and ran up to give his brother a hug.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said, crying too.

"I love you too Yugi, I'm going to miss you." Yami said. It started to rain, causing some of the people watching to run to find shelter. Lighting flashed through the sky, thunder following soon after.

"We must hurry, the Gods are getting impatient." The smaller of the two chiefs men said. They picked Yami up by his arms and started walking over to the mountain. Yugi ran to there house to tell his parents. They both started crying, because this would be the third member of there family they lost.

"We are almost to the top. Wake up!" One of the chiefs men yelled to Yami, shaking his arm to wake him up. They had been hiking up the side of the mountain for almost an hour now, and Yami had fallen asleep. "We are here. Walk!"

Yami began walking to the center of the mountain peek. On either side of him, more or the chiefs men stood. When he reached the center of the mountain, the chief himself was there with the sacrificial dagger of Orecalcos, the God of death in there village.

"Are you ready Yami Muto?" The chief, Duke, asked in a voice of authority.

"I would say no, but I know whatever I say, I can't stop this." Yami said, before being tied down to the execution table. The storm above them was raging, lightning flashing thunder roaring.

"Yami Muto, we thank you for being the chosen villager. And we apologize to you and your friends and family, but this must be done." The chief said, raising his hand with the dagger in it over his head. Yami closed his eyes, he didn't want to see himself get stabbed.

'Good bye, Yugi. I will miss you.' Yami thought to himself. It sure was taking them a while to get this done and over with. He opened his eyes to see what was taking so long. He saw the chief and his men starring at something behind him in the sky. He turned to look at what it was and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Atem. He was flying down from the heavens with a giant box in his hands. He was glowing and had wings of an angel.

"Atem?" Yami asked the angel, who nodded.

"Yes, Yami. It is I. I have come to save you, because you have not yet fulfilled you destiny." Atem said in an angelic tone of voice.

"My, destiny? What is it?" Yami asked, still on the execution table, laying on his back.

"When the time comes, you will know little brother. But for now, take this." Atem opened the box he had in his hand and pulled out a staff. It was yellow, with a black gem on its tip. He landed softly on the ground and began walking over to Yami. He untied Yami and handed him the staff. "Take the lightning staff, Yami. Keep it with you at all times."

"Ok, what do I do with it?" He asked. When he took the staff in his hands, his body started glowing yellow, he felt electricity flowing threw his veins. Once he touched the staff, all the knowledge of how to use it flowed into his mind. Yami screamed, a big beam of yellow light falling from the sky around him.

He was lifted off the ground. "Raitoningu wa, watashi ni shitagai nasai! (1)" Yami called out. When he did, a ball of lightning formed around him. His clothes transformed into a yellow cloak, with a black cape that went all the way down to the floor, and had a hood for over his head. When he landed on the floor, everyone was starring at him in surprise. He lifted the staff over his head. "Lightning strike!" When he called that out, lightning fell from the sky and on the tip of the staff. He pointed the tip at the chief and his men. The lightning discharged out of the tip of his staff and hit the chief and his men. They all screamed and fell to the floor.

"I see you learn quick." Atem told Yami, who turned back to his older brother and smiled.

"Yeah, you always told me that when you were alive." He said, going to hug his brother. "I miss you so much Atem. Can you come back with me to the village and see Mama, Papa, and Yugi?"

"I wish I could, but I just came here to save you and give you these." Atem replied, then held the box out in front of him. "Take this, give these to Yugi and your friends. You will need them to protect the village." And with that Atem vanished, as did the storm.

"No! Atem, please come back! I need you, I don't know what to do! Please, Atem, come back!" Yami called out, falling to his knees and crying. "Please, please, please." He cried out repeatedly.

'Take the staffs to your friends' A soft voice called out in the wind.

He got up and started down the mountain, box full of staffs in his hands to give to his friends.

_**Yeah! New story, chapter 1, finished! I hope you liked it and are wanting to read more! I'm still sick, and on a three day weekend too! Poo! And when I gave out the email last time, it didn't show, so I'll just put it on my profile. Stay tuned for what happens next.**_

_**(1) He said 'Lightning, obey me!' in Japanese.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, I wasn't planning on writing anything today. But, one of my plans was canceled and my moms out, so I have an hour and a half free time. I'm baby sitting, but she's watching Mickey Mouse.**_

_**Anywho, on with the chapter!**_

'I must fulfill big brothers wish. I must bring the staffs to my friends.' Yami thought as he trailed down the side of the mountain. He still held the box of staffs in his hands. What was he going to tell his friends, should he tell the truth? Should he tell them that he saw the angel of his deceased big brother? Well, if he didn't, how would he explain him being still alive, or the staffs? Oh it was all so complicated.

When he finally got back to the village, Kul Elna, he saw his friends gathered around something. He didn't know what though. 'What's over there?' Yami thought as he walked over. Some of the villagers were starring at him because of his cloak and cape. When Yami got closer, he heard his friends saying things like, 'It'll be ok' 'Stop crying' 'You still have us'. Who were they talking to?

He tapped Joey on the back. "Joey, what's going on?"

"Yugi's upset, his brother was taken." Joey said without turning around. 'Obviously he doesn't remember my voice. Then, why not have a little fun.' Yami thought, smirking evilly to himself.

"So, who cares? It'll happen to everyone eventually." Yami said in a very uncaring voice.

"We care! Yami was our friend!" Joey said, still not turning around fully enough to see Yami.

"He's just a kid, there will be many more. So, just loosing one won't matter."

"He didn't just loose one, he lost two of his brothers and his grandpa!" Joey was obviously getting mad now. Perfect.

"Oh well. So did I, and I'm not being pitied or crying my eyes out like some obnoxious little brat." That did it. Joey flung around and pinned Yami against the wall by his throat.

"Listen man! I don't know what your problem is, but- Yami?" Joey said, putting Yami down.

"Yeah, its me. You didn't recognize my voice so I decided to have a little fun." Yami said smirking evilly again. Joey punched his arm laughing, until he hugged Yami and started crying.

"I'm glad you're ok, I don't know how you're still alive though. But I won't ask, I'm just grateful it happened. We need to tell Yug'! He'll be so happy to see you! And, what are you wearing, and what's in that?" Joey asked pointing to the box in Yami's arms.

"You'll see, I'll show you when we get to everyone else. Lets go, Joe."

"You know I don't like that nickname!"

"That's why I call you it. Lets go already!" And with that, they went back over to the group of kids and teens comforting Yugi.

When they got there, Yugi had his hands buried in his hands, crying into them. Yami squeezed his way next to Yugi without him noticing. But everyone else did, so he told them to stay quiet by putting a finger in front of his mouth. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a hug. Yugi wasn't sure who was hugging him but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted as much comfort as he could get, so he didn't care who was hugging him, even if he didn't know them. He turned into Yami's chest and began crying his eyes out.

"Why did it have to be Yami?" He whimpered in between sobs.

"I don't know Aibou." Yami said, leaning down to kiss his brothers forehead. Yugi's eyes shot open. It couldn't be him, there was no way he was alive! But when Yugi looked up, it was him!

"Yami! You're alive!" Yugi cried happily, jumping back into his brothers arms and crying again. "How? H-how are you s-still alive?"

"Remember how I always told you how Atem was watching over us? Well, he saved me." Yugi starred at Yami in disbelief.

"But, Atem's dead. How could he have saved you?"

"Atem came down from the havens as an angel, and gave me a weapon." Yami said, picking up the lightning staff and showing it to his friends.

"Wow! A staff, that's cool! Now come on Pharaoh, what's in the box?" Joey said, handing over the box he'd been holding the whole time.

"To be honest, all I know is that it's a bunch of staffs Atem told me to give to you guys." Yami said, opening the box. Inside were boxes of many different colors and sizes. But they all had the same shape, a long staff with a crystal on the end.

"Cool! Which ones mine?" Joey said, looking through the box.

"Um-I don't know actually." Yami replied, looking into the box.

"What?" Joey called out, dropping the two staffs he had in his hands.

Yugi's gaze was caught by one of the staffs. It was beautiful to him, it was purple with a turquoise crystal on the tip. He just felt like it was calling out to him. He leaned over to pick it up. He felt the power coursing through him, it made him double over and scream in pain.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed seeing Yugi in so much pain. A beam of black light came down from the sky and around Yugi, lifting him off the ground. His clothes turned into a lavender cloak stopping just above his knees, with sleeves like a tank top, with a darker purple full body suit *Like a wet suit, it covered all over his arms, body, legs and feet. Also if you hadn't noticed,, it suppose to be like the dark magician.*

"Gensō no majutsu-shi!" (1) He yelled before softly landing back on the ground. Everyone was just starring at Yugi. After a while, Yugi started to stare at his staff like everyone else was. "I guess this ones mine." He said to finally break the silence.

"I guess so." Ryou said, looking down at the staffs. "I wish we knew whose was whose."

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to the voice they heard. It was Atem, but, he didn't look the way he did when he came to Yami at the top of the mountain. He didn't have the wings of an angel, and he wasn't glowing either. He looked, human. He too held a staff, it was white with a gold crystal on the end of it.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, moving closer. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Hello Yugi. It's nice to finally see you again." Atem's voice wasn't as angelic as when he talked to Yami, he sounded more like he did when he was alive. Yugi ran up and gave him a hug, crying once again.

"Atem! How is all this possible? I'm so confused, Yami lived, and you're alive! How?" Yugi asked, the question muffled because his face was in Atem's chest.

"I was granted the privilege of returning to Earth to help you train."

"Then, can you help us find out who's staff is who's?" Joey asked, looking around at the staffs in the box still.

"Yes, I can." Atem said, walking over to the box. He picked up a pure white staff, everything even the crystal was white. He walked over to Ryou. "This one is yours, the light staff." He handed Ryou the staff.

Ryou started to glow, and laugh. "It tingles!" Then a beam of light, like everyone else, came down from the sky around him and lifted his off the ground. His clothes turned into a pure white cloak, covering his feet with long sleeves. He grew wings, cream colored with fluff on the top and feathers going down to about his waist. When the beam of light went away, he didn't land on the ground, he flew.

"Hey! How do I get down? I'm scared of heights!" Ryou called flailing his arms. Atem sprouted wings and flew up to Ryou. He grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "Oh, thank you. You'll have to help me."

"Yes, yes I will. They're hard to use at first." Atem said, his wings disappearing. Ryou's stayed though. Atem walked back to the box and grabbed two staffs. One was black with a red crystal. The other was white with a sky-blue crystal. "These are yours. Joey, the power of Red Eyes, and Kaiba, the power of Blue Eyes. Separate, these two are powerful, but, when working together, they are almost unstoppable."

"Wait, I have to work with him?" Seto asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes, if you want more power, then you will have to learn to get along Kaiba. And you too Joey." Atem gave them there staffs.

"Wait, isn't the Blue Eyes and the Red Eyes the legendary dragons?" Joey asked, looking at his staff. He thought it looked cool.

"Yes, and now you have the same powers they do." Atem said, as Joey and Seto also started glowing, Joey red and Seto white. Joey's clothes changed into a full body suit, skin tight and black colored. His eyes turned red. He also grew wings, black like the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Seto's clothes turned into a white full body suit, skin tight and white colored. His blue eyes glowed a brighter blue then normal. He sprouted wings, white like the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Joey said, examining himself. "How do I use this?" He asked Atem.

"When the time comes, you'll know."

"How?" Obviously Joey wanted to use it right away.

"What's mine?" Marik asked, running up to Atem with a hand in the air.

"Hm, ah! This one." he said, bending over and picking up a white staff with a blue crystal. "The ice staff."

"Ooh! It's pretty!" Marik took the staff. He started glowing, but didn't get lifted off the ground. His clothes turned into a shin tight cloak that stopped just above his knees. It was light blue. A necklace appeared around his neck, a crystal in the shape of a snow flake. His hair was tied up into a ponytail, using a dark blue ribbon.

"Why am I in a pony tail?" Marik said, pulling at his hair.

"Because, it's you're hair. It's too long and could get in the way." Atem replied.

"But, what about Ryou? His hair's longer than mine!" Marik said, flailing his arms in Ryou's direction.

"I don't know then. It's just because." Atem said, seeing that Marik was right.

"My brother got his, what about mine?" Malik said, stepping up.

"This one." Atem said, holding up a pink staff, completely pink.

"But, that's pink. I'm not a girl!" Malik said, pointing an accusing finger at the inanimate object.

"Malik, look at half the people here. They're in cloaks, looking somewhat like dresses. You can deal with a pink staff." Yami said, jabbing him with his staff.

"Ow, stop that! Ugh. Fine." He took his staff, when he did, his head started pounding. He gripped his head, growling in pain. His brother gasped. His clothes transformed into a dark pink, skin tight body suit. A yellow eye began glowing on his forehead. After his transformation, his head stopped hurting.

"At least I'm not in a dress. But, what's my power?" Malik asked looking at his arms.

"The staff strengthens your mind. Telekinesis, mind reading, mind control, and much knowledge. Very powerful!" Atem told Malik, who beamed.

"Awesome!"

"Um, Atem? We were wondering what our powers were?" The group of the four youngest asked. This was Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan and Tea.

"Ah, yes. The little ones! I remember the day you all were born, I was sixteen when Serenity was born, you've gotten much bigger since the last time I've seen you." *That would make Atem 29* Atem said, picking up the last four staffs.

"Tea, you have the power of air. Tristan, you have the power of Earth. Serenity, you have the power of water, you would work well with Marik. And little Mokie, you have the power of invisibility. A big power for a little man. You think you can handle it?" Atem asked

Atem had always loved little kids. That's why he always liked being the oldest. Because he had little brothers to care for, and friends who had little brothers and sisters. He always was happy to baby sit. He would always talk about some day wanting to grow up and marry a beautiful girl and have kids of his own. But that was before he got sacrificed.

"Yup, I can do it!" Mokuba replied, taking his staff. They all started to glow, Everyone's clothed turned into cloaks, except Mokuba, who had a full body suit. Serenity's cloak was dark blue, as was he staff and crystal. Tristan's was a light brown, with a dark brown staff that had a light brown crystal on top. Tea's was a grayish color with a grey staff and a white crystal. Mokuba's suit was white, and had a small black cape that stopped mid back. It tied by a string in the front. It wasn't as big as Yami's.

"Wow! We look so cool!" Tristan said. "But, I could do with out the dress."

"It's not a dress, it's a cloak. Even men wear cloaks Tristan." Tea said to he twin.

"Hey, Atem. What's your power?" Serenity asked Atem. Atem smiled and picked Serenity up, who was short for being thirteen, so she was light.

"My power, is the power of an angel." Atem said.

"What's that do?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can fly, and summon other angels and the three Egyptian Gods." Atem said. Marik and Malik gasped.

"You don't mean…" Marik started.

"…Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra?" Malik finished.

"Yes, them." Atem said before putting Serenity back down.

"What's so special about them?" Mokuba asked Marik.

"The three Egyptian Gods are the most powerful beings out there. Ra is the god of Light. Obelisk is the god of war. Slifer is the god of the sky and space. Together, they create the being that created all life. They are very powerful and can defeat the darkness itself, like they did long ago along side the nameless Pharaoh." Marik explained, his voice serious for once and not all high pitched and crazy.

"What's a Pharaoh?" Tea asked. "Isn't that what you guys call Yami all the time?"

"Yes, a Pharaoh is the person who ruled over ancient Egypt long ago. Yami closely resembles him, the nameless Pharaoh. Actually, Atem looks more like the nameless Pharaoh the Yami, but Yami just got the nickname."

"When did this turn into an ancient Egyptian history lesson?" Seto scoffed.

"You have a good point there, Kaiba. We should be celebrating our awesome new outfits! Look at me, I have wings!" Joey said excitedly.

"Yeah, and we get to do this, well what ever this is, with our brothers and sisters! That makes it even awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed, glomping Seto.

Ryou's face saddened. "Yeah, I wish my brother was here." Yugi walked over and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"It's ok Ryou, where ever Bakura is, I'm sure he's ok." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would have liked one of these staffs though." Ryou said, looking at his staff.

"Oh, Bakura has a staff." Atem said.

"He does? When did he get one?" Ryou asked, confused.

"He found one. The power of darkness. That staff is a pain to control, you have to try to not get consumed by the darkness. Bakura wasn't strong enough, now he has a totally new attitude. He has gained the title 'Thief King' because of his stealing. He has a beast at his side, the god of darkness, Diabound. Bakura can also control the shadow realm and the sacrificed spirits of Kul Elna, and he can control the 'Shadow Games'. But luckily, some of us can also." Atem explained.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Me, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou and you Yugi. Quite a bunch, huh?" Atem said the last part, cocking his head to the side.

"So, why did we get these powers anyways?" Tea asked.

"So we can defeat Bakura, and his army of evil spirits." Atem relied, his soft face beginning to fill with anger.

"But that's my brother!" Ryou cried out.

"I know, Ryou'" Atem said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"How do we defeat big brother then?" Ryou asked.

"We need to kill him."

_**Ooh, cliff hanger, somewhat! So we know everyone's powers, it's a little much to remember, but I won't leave that to you to remember on your own. And, review, please? Nice reviews make my day, especially if I've had a really crappy one. And, everyone in there costumes would make a really cool looking fanart, if someone does that, that would be awesome! You would have to post it somewhere so I can see it!**_

_**(1) Yugi yelled 'Illusion Magician' in Japanese. Everyone will get there own phrase eventually.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I'm just gonna make this a brief summery so I can get started with the story. Thank you to all may reviewers! I love you all! Mwah! And, finally, some kick butt action!**_

"W-what! No! We can't do that to Bakura! Even if he is evil, there has to be another way Atem!" Ryou cried out, tears forming in his eyes. "I still love him, whether he's good or not!"

Atem tried calming him down. "Yes, but Ryou-"

"No! No buts! If killing my brother is the only way to stop him, then I'm not helping!" Ryou yelled, before turning to walk away-

-but he didn't make it far, before something made him stop.

There was a loud crash coming from just outside the village. The whole group turned to see what it was and were shocked by what they saw. There in front of them was a giant beast. It's eyes were glowing red, and it had horns coming out of the sides of its head. There was a dragon coming out of its stomach.

"Diabound."

Everyone turned to Atem. He turned to everyone else and continued. "Bakura has sensed the other staffs activations. He is after the staffs and has come with the aid of Diabound, the god of the underworld, to retrieve them."

"He used the power of his staff to summon Diabound then?" Malik asked. Atem nodded.

"And where Diabound is, Bakura shouldn't be too far behind."

Ryou gasped. "So, you mean, Bakura's here?" Atem was about to answer, but, Ryou noticed his expression change from kind to furious, almost instantly. Ryou opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, until he felt a strong hand grasp his arm hard. He let out a yelp of pain.

"Why, yes I am." Ryou's eyes shot open. His head snapped around, and there he was. Bakura, the Thief King. He looked the same as before, only he had a large scar over his right eye. Ryou just smiled wide, despite the pain on his arm.

"B-Bakura! You're ok! I knew it!" Ryou said, hugging his brother tight. But Bakura shoved him off, making him land on the ground hard with an 'oof'.

"Don't touch me, foolish mortal! I'm not the same brother you remembered! I've changed. I've discovered power beyond no humans comprehension!" Bakura shouted of the cowering Ryou on the floor.

Yugi ran over to help Ryou up off the ground, then he turned to yell at Bakura. "Bakura, don't talk like that! You make it sound like-"

"Like I'm not human anymore?" Bakura finished with an evil smirk planted on his face. Everyone just stared at him as he started to laugh like a maniac, and white orbs began to rise from the earth. Atem drew out his staff and sprouted his wings. Everyone else followed his example, even Ryou. "Lady's and gentlemen, please meet, the fallen souls of the departed!" Bakura exclaimed as the white orbs started to materialize. Bakura pulled out his staff and also sprouted wings. He looked exactly like Atem, only all black.

"Ryou, Joey, Kaiba. Follow me to the sky. Everyone else, hold off the ghosts." Atem said, flying off to the sky, with Ryou, Joey and Seto following right behind. Bakura grinned before taking off at a super fast speed.

"Tea? Do you know how to use these?" Tristan asked his twin. She shook her head no in response.

The souls started to make there way over to attack, so Yami took over and began fighting. He lifted his staff over his head and lightning fell from the sky and onto the tip of his staff. He pointed it at the souls and called out. "Lightning strike!" When he did so, a giant surge of lightning came out of the crystal and struck down a big majority of the souls.

"Nice job!" Marik, Mokuba and Serenity called out in unison. But the celebration was short lived. The souls Yami just struck down began to re-materialize.

"What? But you just fried the living shit out of those things!" Malik shouted. Yami glared at him for cursing in front of the little kids, but then got back into action, shooting at the souls again.

"You know, this would be so much easier if I had help!" Yami said, pulling the hood off his head, because it was getting in the way.

Yugi nodded before going to join his brother. He twirled the staff around in his fingers before pointing it at the souls and calling out. "Dark magic attack!" Firing orbs of dark magic out, destroying many souls before they just reappeared. Yugi groaned in anger. "These things won't die!"

Just then, a crate came flying out of nowhere, but it completely missed the souls and hit the wall behind them. Yugi and Yami turned to see the eye on Malik's forehead glowing, and his hand out in front of him. He lifted his hand in front of his face. "Um, I found out how to use my power. I'm just no good at it."

"Well, now is the perfect time to practice." Marik said pointing his staff at the souls, but nothing happened. "Why the frig isn't this thing working?" He said, shaking I the staff.

"You need water to freeze." Malik told Marik, who just drooped his head.

"I can't control water!"

"No, but I can." Serenity said, pointing her staff at a near by well. Water began to rise out of the well, but slowly because this was her first time using her power, and she was so young. Serenity swung her staff in the direction of the souls, covering them with water. "Now Marik!"

Marik pointed his staff at the souls, and the water around them began to freeze. They tried escaping the ice that was concealing them, but where unsuccessful. After they were completely engulfed by ice, the group sat by and watched to make sure they didn't move again. When they didn't, Mokuba spoke up.

"Do you think we should help Atem and the others up there?"

"We should, but we can't fly. This is there battle until they take it to the ground." Yami said, looking up at the battle, and what he saw he didn't like.

It was Atem, falling to the ground, about to land on top of everyone. "Look out!" Yami called out, grabbing the little ones hands and moving them out of the way before Atem's body hit the ground.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out.

*A few minutes before, in the sky*

"So Atem, I would ask how you're back after being brutally killed. But, that's a question I'll save for another day. Right now, we have a war to fight!" Bakura exclaimed, before Diabound began stomping his way over.

"Leave the monsters out of this Bakura! This is a personal battle." Atem said, pointing an accusing finger at Diabound.

Bakura growled before huffing. "Fine. I can defeat you either way." He said as Diabound disappeared. "But now, the real battle can begin." He said, smirking as his staff turned into an all black sword.

"My thoughts exactly." Atem replied, his staff doing the same, only turning all white. Seto, Joey and Ryou stared at the swords in awe.

"Do our staffs do that?" Seto asked Joey, who just shrugged. "Well, whether they do or not, we need to help." Joey and Ryou nodded before they all flew over to Atem's side.

"Everyone, I appreciate your help, but this is something I must do on my own. Me and Bakura have some unfinished business to settle." Atem told the other three.

Joey looked shocked. "But-"

"No buts. Stand back." Atem said, lunging forward at Bakura. Bakura threw his sword up to block Atem's swinging down on him, causing a loud clanking sound from the two pieces of metal crashing against each other. Bakura pulled his sword away and slashed at Atem's stomach, but Atem backed away right in time before he got sliced in half. Before Atem had a chance to attack back, Bakura was slashing like crazy at him, laughing like a mad man. Atem was finding it hard to keep up with all of his attacks. When he had had about enough of Bakura's random attacks, Atem kicked Bakura in the gut, sending him flying backwards. But he managed to regain himself quickly and lunge back at Atem, catching him off guard and slashing his arm. This made Atem growl in pain and grasp his arm Bakura had just cut.

"Well, it's about time one of us got cut, eh Atem?" Bakura said, smirking and laughing evilly. Atem just glared at him.

"Maybe you would like to have a feel!" Atem yelled before darting towards Bakura. But Bakura was faster. When Atem got close enough, he slashed down his front, leaving a large gash down his chest. Atem just stood there. He wasn't going to be able to fight Bakura with these serious injuries and not even a scratch made on Bakura. Atem felt himself getting lightheaded. He tried to stay stable on his feet, but he found himself stumbling-

-until he blacked out.

He began to fall to the ground. When Bakura saw, he smiled with satisfaction. But then he glared up at the three still floating in front of him. Joey and Seto still looked ok and confident enough to fight Bakura. But, Ryou looked pale, paler then normal if that was even possible. He had a terrified expression on his face. Bakura was enjoying himself way to much. He began to walk towards Ryou, who went wide eyed. When Bakura reached Ryou, he gazed down at his little brother, smirking. He ran a slim finger under Ryou's chin, causing him to breath in sharply and shakily.

"Ryou, little brother. Why are you fighting against me? Me, your very own flesh and blood. It hurts my feeling that you don't trust your big brother enough to fight along side with me. What do you say? Take my hand and join me, and together we will rule this village; and eventually the world!" Bakura exclaimed, holding his hand out in front of him towards Ryou. Ryou just stared at the hand, with a big choice in front of him:

Join his brother, or fight against him.

Ryou began to lift his hand. "Yes brother, take my hand, and together we will take down these pathetic mortals!" Bakura called out, his plan working perfectly. Until Joey and Seto butted in.

"Ryou! Don't do it! He's the bad guy! He's not gonna help you, he's just gonna use and hurt you!" Joey called to Ryou. Ryou began to pull his hand away, but Bakura recoiled.

"No Ryou, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I hurt my little brother? I love you Ryou and would never hurt you." Bakura said, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder, and leaning over to kiss his forehead. He looked into Ryou's eyes and smiled sincerely, trying to convince his brother to join him.

Ryou felt tears weld up in his eyes, but didn't try and stop them from flowing over. He was so confused and didn't know what to choose. Bakura took his thumbs and wiped the tears off Ryou's cheeks.

"Well brother?" Bakura said, holding his hand out again. Ryou gazed at it again before grasping it.

"Ryou! Don't do it! You're making a mistake!" Seto called out to Ryou who just snapped his head around, tears flying off his face as he did so.

"The only mistake I ever made was not leaving with Bakura those months ago! Do you know how much I've missed him? Now, I finally get to see him again and you guys are telling me to leave him? Hell no!" Ryou yelled, hugging Bakura's torso.

"Come brother, we will return when we have some real competition and you are better trained with your staff." Bakura exclaimed to Ryou, who nodded. Bakura flew off at a very fast speed, taking Ryou with him in his arms.

"No! Ryou!" Joey called out, trying to fly after them, but being stopped by Seto. "Kaiba! Let me go! I have to stop them!"

"Don't you see Wheeler! You'll never be able to catch up with them! He's too fast, and even if we did manage to catch up Ryou would never leave his brother. Even if we gave him a million reasons of why he should stay, he never would." Seto told Joey, who just drooped his head in defeat.

Seto and Joey floated back down to the ground to see everyone around Atem trying to fix him. Yugi and the four youngest ones were crying there eyes out. Yami had a bucket of water and a rag trying to clean Atem's wounds. Malik came walking back with bandages and gauze in his hands. Yami finished cleaning his brothers cuts before placing the gauze on the open wound and wrapping it in the bandages. Atem was still out cold.

"I-is Atem going t-to be ok Yami?" Yugi asked his older brother who just sighed.

"I think so. Can someone help me get Atem to my house so we can put him in a bed?" Yami asked. Malik and Seto stepped up and helped lift Atem off the ground.

"Wait, Seto. Where's Ryou? And, did Bakura just run off?" Mokuba asked his big brother who looked at his brother, before everyone else.

"Ryou ran off with Bakura. And Bakura left to begin training Ryou." Seto answered. The whole group gasped.

"But, Ryou's always been so kind and sweet! Why would he join the side of evil?" Marik asked, genuinely confused. No surprise there though.

"His brothers influence on him was too strong. Like the influence the darkness had on Bakura that made him turn evil in the first place. Bakura is like Ryou's darkness." Joey said, being the only other that witnessed the whole event.

"Well, we can worry about Bakura and Ryou later. We need to get Atem to a bed, he's getting heavy." Yami said, adjusting his grip on Atem. The other two holding Atem nodded and started to walk towards Yami and Yugi's house.

When they reached the house, they were greeted by Yami and Yugi's parents.

"Hello there boys! I was wondering what was taking Yami so long to get Yugi. So, how have yo- Dear god! That mans hurt!" She said, running to the aid of the three boys holding up a man nine years older then the oldest one holding him *Malik*. But she threw her hand over her mouth when she realizes who it was. Her eldest son, the one thought to have been dead after being sacrificed. "Yami, I-is that-"

"Yes mom, it's Atem. Now, is there a place where we can lay him? He got badly injured in a fight against Bakura and he need to rest." Yami told his mother, who had tears running down her face. She nodded and lead them to a guest room, where Yami, Malik, and Seto laid him down.

"How is he still alive? And, wasn't Bakura that kid Ryou's older brother who went missing a few months back? How did he do that to Atem? And, what are you all wearing?" She asked Yami and Yugi.

They exclaimed how Atem wasn't technically 'Alive' but was here to help them train in using their staffs. Which also explains there weird outfits. They also explained how Bakura had one of the staffs too and fought with Atem over control of the staffs, winning in the end. And how he convinced Ryou to join him. Their mom just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I think we just emotionally scarred your mom Yami." Malik said to Yami, who just chuckled.

"But, getting serious. We need to make sure Atem heals and is ok. Until he is, we will need to try and train our powers ourselves." Yami told more the whole group then just Malik, who nodded.

'Just when one problem clears up, a bunch more appear.' Yugi thought to himself, gazing out the window.

_**Finally! Some kick butt action! But, Ryou joined the side of evil, duh, duh, DUH! Will Atem be ok? Will Ryou return to the good side? When will Bakura and Ryou return? Who will win in the end? Why am I asking you these questions? You don't know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all the people who read my story and have been waiting a month for it to be updated! I discovered Role Playing on Facebook and got distracted! XD Oh well, I'm back and am updating all my stories! So, here is chapter 4 of Elemental Staffs! WooHoo!**

Yugi laid in his bed, in the room across the hall from where Atem was sleeping. But, Yugi couldn't sleep. He felt to stressed. His brother was almost killed, both of them actually! His best friend was taken away by his evil brother! And this whole thing with the staffs! Guh, it just made him feel sick! Yugi just wanted his life back to normal…But for Atem to stay.

Yugi sat up in his bed. His creaky and very noisy bed. He mentally cursed at his bed before glancing over to his friend Marik, who had decided to stay the night, to make sure he didn't wake him. Thankfully he didn't. He got up out of his bed trying to be as quiet as possible, with little success, and walked to his brother Yami's room. He peeked in the door. Surprisingly, Yami wasn't asleep, but standing in front of his window and staring at the stars outside.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, only loud enough to be heard by Yami.

Yami gasped and snapped his head around. "Oh, Yugi! You startled me! What is it? Why are you awake?" Yami asked when he noticed it was only Yugi.

"I can't sleep. I feel really stressed by all this!" Yugi said, walking into his older siblings room and taking a seat upon his much quieter bed. "I mean, you almost getting killed, Atem almost getting killed after us just getting him back! Ryou leaving us!" Yugi stated with a trembling voice, trying to hold back tears from spilling out of his eyes.

Yami walked over to Yugi and sat next to him on the bed, putting an arm around Yugi, pulling him into a hug. "It's ok Aibou. As you can see, Atem and I are perfectly fine now. And as for the staff, we just need to train and get stronger. Bakura has on disadvantage from us."

Yugi looked up at his brother with tear filled eyes. "What's that?"

"We have friends. If we all work together and combine our powers, I'm sure we can defeat Bakura and rescue Ryou." Yami told Yugi, smiling confidently before leaning down and pecking Yugi's forehead with a kiss.

Yugi smiled, but let the tears in his eyes flow. He hugged his brother, burying his face in Yami chest and crying. "Yami, I'm scared! I don't want to loose any more of my friends! Ryou was my best friend!"

Yami rubbed Yugi's back, trying to calm him down. "I know Aibou. Please don't cry." Yami cooed. It broke his heart seeing Yugi this upset. Whenever Yugi cried, Yami cried. He tried not to let his brother see him cry so he wouldn't worry anymore then he already was. But he couldn't manage to hold back his own tears.

Yugi felt something wet fall on his cheek. He looked up and saw Yami was crying too.

"Yami, why are you crying?" He asked his older brother, who smiled down at him with the best of his ability.

"I never like seeing you upset. Whenever you cry, I cry too. But I try to never let you see so you don't worry." Yami wiped his face with his palm, before drying Yugi's face of tears with his thumb.

Yami let Yugi cry on his shoulder until he heard his sobs quiet down. After that, Yugi sat in Yami's embrace for a few minutes before Yami broke the silence.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight Yugi?" He asked Yugi, who just nodded. Yami unwrapped his arms from around Yugi and crawled over to the spot on the bed closest to the wall. Yugi was about to crawl over next to his older brother when they both heard a knock at Yami's door. Yami and Yugi looked over to the door and saw Atem standing in the doorway.

"What're you two doing awake?" He asked. "I heard you two talking and came to see what was up."

Yugi answered. "I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to talk to Yami. I was gonna sleep with Yami tonight." Yugi said, crawling over to the spot next to his brother.

Atem walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is everything alright Yugi?" He asked Yugi, concern obviously showing on his face.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, just a little stress about this whole situation is all." He replied, laying his head down on the extra pillow Yami had on his bed.

Atem put his hand on Yugi's arm and rubbed it. "Everything will be fine Yugi. Trust me. I'm here to help all of you."

"Well, yes. But you're injured! And you were nearly killed out there! You can't fight until you're better. You really probably shouldn't be out of bed now." Yugi told Atem, who chuckled.

"I'm going back to bed. I just came in here to see what was going on."

"Ok, good night Atem." Yugi said to his eldest brother who smiled.

"Good night Yugi." He said, patting Yugi's shoulder before getting up and walking out the door.

Yugi rolled around on the bed to face his brother.

"I suppose you really miss Ryou?" Yami asked Yugi.

"What makes you say so?"

"Well," Yami started, propping his head up on his hand "I remember a few years back, you told me you kinda liked Ryou." Yami smirked.

Yugi felt himself blush. Yami didn't notice because of how dark it was. "You still remember that? It was so long ago." Yugi said.

"It wasn't that long ago! Only three years! You were eleven!" Yami chuckled at Yugi. "And I can see you blushing! It may be dark, but your blush is darker."

Yugi pouted at his brother before rolling around to face the other way. "Shut up!" He said playfully.

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulder and turned him back over. "Oh come on! I'm just kidding with you! Also, it's kinda cute. You still liking Ryou even after three years. Are you ever going to actually make a move and maybe ask him out?" Yami asked his younger brother, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me back?" Yugi asked his brother.

"You'll never know unless you try." Yami said, laying his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes.

Yugi did the same. "Night Yami."

"Night Yugi."

Yugi said one more thing before slipping off into sleep. "I love you, brother."

**And, thus ends chapter four! Sorry it's so short, just kind of a filler chapter. More or less. I felt like I had to give y'all SOMETHING! I just couldn't think of anything good yet XD Also, I just couldn't resist a TINY bit of romance ^_^ It's my thing! I am a romance writer! So, if you don't like Yaoi, you can still read this story because I promise there will not be A LOT of Yaoi. Only a little. Also, I love Heartshipping! I couldn't resist putting it into my story! I manage to slip it into a lot of my stories actually XD Except 'My Little Guardian Angel'…Yugi was dating Melvin it that story XD Oh well, deal with it! MY STORY! Until next time! Hopefully it doesn't come as late and I can think up something good! ^_^ Please review! Please Please Please!**


End file.
